


The Return of the Town Bicycle

by Egoist Lover (Trinket)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Egoist%20Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of male students are upset with the new associate professors harsh grading and decide to get vengeance, only did they actually win or does the victory still go to Kamijou? What will happen when Nowaki learns of what his Hiro-san suffered?</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its incarnations, that honor belongs to manga-ka Nakamura Shungiku</p><p><b>Author Note:</b> The first chapter was written in response to a request at kinkmemelisting for Junjou Romantica. I wrote it exactly as the requester had wished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accosted by His Students

* * *

Kamijou sighed as he heard the bell go off, placing down the chalk in his hand, closing the book in the other as he said, "That's it for today's lesson."

He pointed to a stack of papers, spread out over one of the desks, "You may pick up your tests as you leave."

As he prepared his briefcase, filling it with the books and notes he had out for that days lesson, several students grumbled upon picking up their tests and noticing their grades. It wasn't his fault if they didn't pay attention or if they didn't study, their pathetic disregard for the sanctity that was _literature_ was not his problem. Although he had no qualms about throwing chalk or erasers at them when they weren't paying attention in _his class_.

It was proving to be yet another long and agonizing day to get through and because his thoughts were preoccupied with the sad reality of returning home back to a cold empty bed he was oblivious to the scheming of a group of his students, five young men whose grades reflected how poorly they'd been paying attention or studying.

One of Kamijou the _Devil_ 's students glared at the mark on his paper, for which he _had_ studied, but as usual the newest assistant professor's tests were _ridiculously_ difficult and the man himself was horrendously strict. If one were to fall asleep during class they'd be hit with a bunch of chalk or other things that the associate professor of the literature department threw at them.

Nearby, four of his classmates too glowered at the big red marks on their own tests, their scores were unlike any they had ever received before.

Ochi Gorou, the tallest of the five approached the so called _Devil_ and asked, "Do you have a bug up your ass that you find it necessary to hand out such difficult tests without taking into account that no one can take in so much information at once?"

The cinnamon brown eyes of Kamijou Hiroki bore into the student as he adjusted his reading spectacles, "It's not _my_ problem if the students in this class choose to _party_ instead of dedicating extra time to _studying_. Perhaps if you and," he gazed in the direction of the other four young men, "your fellow classmates took that into consideration I'm certain your grades would improve."

Ochi frowned as he watched Professor Kamijou, as they knew him, finish packing his briefcase for his lunch break. Watching the man leave, once he was gone he turned to the other four who remained in the class dumbfounded by their abhorrent grades, which would please none of their families.

Watanabe Shun shook his head, "What am I going to do? My father is going to _kill_ me."

Satou Riku snorted, "You think that's bad? If I get one more mark like this, I'll be pulled out of University and forced to work at a Ramen Shop for the rest of my life, a Ramen Shop!"

Maruyama Itsuki sighed, shaking his head, "That stupid professor, its like he doesn't have a life at all outside this class!"

Fujiwara Katashi smirked, "You know, we could always pay him back for giving us such _wonderful_ grades."

All except Ochi looked at Fujiwara as though he were crazy, not realizing as Ochi did that Fujiwara was only being sarcastic.

Ochi asked, "And what sort of pay back would that entail Fujiwara?"

The glint in Fujiwara's eyes sent chills down the others back as one corner of his mouth continued to lift, "Oh, well tonight when he leaves, since he's often the last to leave the University grounds, practically living here, we can all of us jump him."

Watanabe blinked, not quite comprehending, "What do you mean?"

Satou, "Beat him up? Are you crazy?"

Maruyama, "Fujiwara what the hell is going through that mind of yours, wouldn't that just make the situation worse?"

That sinister smile remained of Fujiwara, shaking his head, "Not beat him up, something a bit more traumatizing that shouldn't leave too much of a mark and with his apparent _pride_ probably not something he would even mention to anyone."

Ochi arched a brow, arms crossed over his chest, "You mean to rape him, don't you?"

"Oh yes," Fujiwara snickered, "that's exactly what I had in mind. The five of us gang-banging Kamijou the _Devil_ , after that he'll be too _afraid_ to give us anything less than a perfect score."

Moments later they were all in agreement.

* * *

Professor Miyagi waved goodbye to his assistant, Kamijou, as he himself left the University. He didn't notice the five students lying in wait for the other man as he drove away in the direction of his own apartment.

Hiroki sighed, removing his reading glasses to rub one of his eyes, before deciding that it was time that he too, headed home. Back home to his cold empty bed, his all too quiet dull abode.

Standing up, having collected his briefcase and coat he headed out the doors of Mitsuhashi University, locking up his and Miyagi's office door behind him before finally exiting the building out into the now empty parking lot. He gazed down at his watch, frowning at the lateness of the hour for he would have missed the last of the public transport. Still he lived close enough to walk home, though he thought to himself that perhaps he should have taken the Professor's offer of a ride home.

He'd simply wanted to prolong his time away from his apartment, where there were too many memories that plagued him, making it difficult to sleep unless he was too exhausted to even keep his eyes open.

Preoccupied by his thoughts, he didn't hear the slightest sound of the rustling of bushes as he went to pass them. However he did feel something wrap around his leg, another on his arm, and someones grip in his hair as he was pulled back and down onto the ground.

"What the fuck!?" he growled out as he tried to kick out at whomever was playing a stupid prank on him, not yet realizing that it were something far more sinister than a simple prank.

One voice spoke out, low and deep, with an edge to it that made it feel as though his blood had froze in his veins as he paled, "Oh, don't worry professor, we're certainly going to _fuck_ you."

Hearing that Hiroki struggled, trying to free his arms, but they were trapped in the grip of two different young men. He recognized their voices, they didn't even seem as though they cared that they were easily recognizable even in the dim lighting that the lights from the parking lot gave off.

His brows furrowed, his frown deepening, "You idiots! Let me go before you seriously tick me off with your little game!"

All five men laughed, Hiroki realized that he was outnumbered and even his years of training as a kendo champion might not even be able to help him get free of the dire situation he found himself in as another of them whispered, "Oh, this is more than a _little game_. You need to be taught a lesson."

The beat of his heart started to accelerate as he opened his mouth to yell, only to have one of the youths hands cover it before he could make another sound. His brick colored eyes rounded as he felt a tug on his belt, heard the fly of his pants, someone ripping his shirt open. As he took all that in he used his teeth to bite into the hand that was clasped over his mouth.

With his free leg, he brought his knee up into one of the younger mens groin, feeling a sense of satisfaction as that idiot cried out.

"Shush!" One of the others glared at the man clutching himself, while the hand that Hiroki had bitten flew away from him.

"You'll pay for that too you son of a bitch," four of them helping to pin his limbs to the ground, using his tie to gag him.

The fifth one, whom he'd given a swift knee to the groin to, smirked down at him, "Well-well _sensei_ who should have paid more _attention_?" As that student spoke, Hiroki could feel two cool fingers prodding his entrance. It had been a long time since _anyone_ had touched him so it was rather uncomfortable.

Glaring daggers at the student whose fingers were up his ass he tried to pull one of his arms out of one of the other students grasp, but they held on tight with both hands, even going so far as to put further pressure on with their knees if need be.

However, when those fingers slid across his prostate he had to keep himself from shuddering in pleasure, although unable to the other males snickered thinking he had shuddered in disgust.

Before he could once more try to pull away, to escape his current situation, Hiroki found himself flipped over and propped up on his hands and knees, one of the students tugging on his tie, using it to hold his head up. As he went to stand up however, he was pushed back down to the ground, positioned like a bitch in heat.

Curling his fingers into the grass beneath him, his eyes watered as one of his students who were unappreciative of his teaching style and grading; found him far to be too harsh; tugged his hair so hard it felt as though his scalp were being torn from him. His teeth bit into the tie and then he heard a number of zippers being undone.

They really intended to fuck him, he thought, trying to shake his head, but wincing as the hold on his hair only tightened. Lifting one arm up he gripped the wrist of that hand, twisting it for all he was worth hearing a hiss and he was released.

As Hiroki got up to run however a couple of them piled atop of him growling in his hear, "There's no escape, even for the _Devil_." He tried to turn around and swing a fist at them, but all of them together held him in place.

Had that stupid material not have been stuffed into his mouth he would have hollered a number of obscenities that were muffled as he tried to kick them off, but all his struggles were in vain as he felt two fingers shoved past the ring of muscles of his ass. He cried out, but even that couldn't be heard in full.

One of them spoke, almost as though they were purring with sinister intent, "We'll be nice enough to stretch you a bit, but only because you're going to get more than you ever bargained for."

"It'll be nice to watch you shatter and break, to see your tear-stained face."

Hiroki scowled, there was no way he'd let these brats see him cry, he was stronger than that, even if what they were doing was some heinous act.

His eyes rounded as he felt those fingers removed from him and something else shoved into him, his body shoved forward as he gasped around the cloth of the tie that they'd gagged him with. He could hear them all chuckling as though they were winning.

Once more he tried to work himself free, kicking back, only to have his leg stilled by someone stepping on it, enough pressure to cause him to wince, though not enough pressure to break a bone.

As that student thrust into him, he could feel how hard he was, _'It's been sometime since I've had a good fuck, but this is ridiculous.'_ But when that students angle hit against his prostate gland his eyes rolled back as he moaned, though the other men, five of his students seemed to take it as though he were crying. Crying not in pleasure, but in pain and humiliation, not having the slightest inkling that Associate Professor Kamijou was a hundred percent _gay_ as well as _repressed_.

Although Hiroki could hear them snickering, he wanted so badly to wrap his hands around their throats and throttle them. However when he felt a second cock stuffing inside of him along side the other he groaned in discomfort at first.

Beneath him, one of the other students tongues licked up the length of his cock, taking one of his balls into their mouth and sucking on it till it felt like it were swollen. He could feel himself hardening and quickly. Moaning through the gag, it was soon lost as the remaining two students tugged on the hair of the back of his head, holding their cocks to his lips, "Suck!" They commanded.

If he hadn't begun to find this pleasurable, he would surely have sank his teeth into their dicks so hard that they might have been rendered useless for the rest of those two students lives. But instead he took them both into his mouth sucking on them, running his tongue along their lengths.

The teacher had really forgotten how pleasurable it could be to have so much man stuffed inside his orifices.

Even as he worked his mouth around two of his students cocks, he lifted one hand to one of their thighs, feeling heat pool in his loins as another two continued to thrust into him, together, hitting or sliding against his prostate over and over. The tongue that had been dancing along his cock suddenly stopped, only to feel the lips encircle him. _'How many years has it been, since I was thoroughly fucked all night long by more than just one man?'_

He was hungry, starved of affection and while that wasn't exactly what his students were offering, it had been too long a time since he'd been satisfied and doing it oneself didn't completely abate the need, the desire for more, more _more!_

It only proved that there was only _one_ man capable of keeping up with his constant need for sexual gratification, even though busy schedules had often put a damper on it all.

Every-time the men behind him thrust their cocks inside his ass his body would move forward, so that he'd take the cocks of the two men in his mouth deeper, almost pressing against the back of his throat, not that he didn't keep bobbing his head up and down from those engorged members. He could taste the precome on his tongue. _'Mingled flavors, I didn't know it, but I've kind of missed this too.'_

His brows furrowed as he felt the four students coming inside him, his ass milking the two behind him for all they were worth while he gulped down every last bit that the two in his mouth released. His tongue caught everything, although saliva and come mixed and dribbled down his chin, from the corners of his mouth.

 _'And look at that, they're already tired,'_ he shook his head in disappointment as four of the five men sat back, pulling out of him. When he felt the two men popping out from his hole the muscles of his abdomen quivered, tensing. A shudder went through him, biting down onto his own lip, after licking them clean, breaking skin.

The student who'd been sucking him off, making those slurping sounds wrenched his head away, turning as he coughing and choking slightly, spit out the teachers cum. Hiroki himself, not yet completely satisfied straddled the young mans hips, and finding that the students cock was hard, he impaled himself down on him.

The other four stared in abject horror and amazement. Their professor, Kamijou the _Devil_ was unfazed by their _rape_ of him. Could it even be considered out right rape if the person being violated enjoyed it enough to continue even after the fact?

The teacher took the students hands, wrapping them around his flaccid penis, forcing the other to stroke him until he was hard again. It didn't take all that long as too much had been built up. The student beneath him just gazed at him in shocked awe.

He grunted, rolling his eyes as the student came all too quickly for his liking, but at least the brat still had his hands, which ten minutes later he'd released his seed onto before standing up.

Gazing down at the five students, he smirked victoriously, he was still standing, satiated enough that he thought he'd be able to sleep well that night. Picking up his clothes, although they were in shambles he said, "If you want a good fuck, you'd best start getting decent grades and paying attention in class. This is a one time sample for idiots like you," and with that he made his way toward home, leaving the five speechless students behind.

 _'I shouldn't deny myself the pleasure of company at night, or whenever I'm not working, as long as its not at_ _ **my**_ _apartment,'_ was his last thought as he slept on his bed that night, his lips curled into a smile for once in the many long months he'd been celibate since Nowaki's disappearance.


	2. The Diary Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must reiterate, I wrote the first chapter entirely on the small outline I was given at the JJR kinkmeme listed on my profile. I do not condone that type of behavior in real life and nor am I of the belief that anyone would have enjoyed that situation...unless it was a role-play scene already discussed and agreed upon by all parties involved. As in safe, sane and consensual, not even 50 Shades of Gray does that right.

It had been one month to the day of his and Hiroki's reunion in the good old library of Mitsuhashi University, but there was still something that bothered him. It was as though his lover remained distant form him, at times avoiding eye contact, as if he were hiding something from him. Yet he couldn't think what it could be, but it always came back to the idea of the older mans superior at work, one Miyagi You. He didn't trust that man, not after he'd tried stealing for himself the taste of Hiroki's soft firm lips. Their mouths had never met, though they had come close, but he'd taken a hold of the man's shirt lapels and drawn back his fist about to send it sailing into the mans face. Hiro-san had stopped him however, from causing any more damage, though his fingers had left imprints on the mans throat.

Hiro-san had explained though that it was nothing, that Miyagi was just his boss and nothing else and that Professor Miyagi just liked to annoy, to tease. Nowaki wondered though, because the look in that mans eyes hadn't appeared to him in the slightest as if it were no more than just a joke. Whenever he brought the subject up, his older lover by four years, would turn his cinnamon brown eyes on him and glare.

Frustrated and off work for the day he'd begun cleaning their shared apartment, putting the books back where he'd seen they had been stored before. He chuckled as he thought that Hiro-san was going to need a couple more shelves for his enormous collection of books that he swore could rival at least a small library.

He blinked down at a book that had a lock on it, which wasn't secured. At first he'd thought that the brunette he loved had purchased yet another new novel, but this was no novel. It was simple with the colors of the ocean and the sky meeting where the sun began to rise, with the slightest hint of purple and pink to signify dawn.

"A diary?" He blinked, his ocean blue eyes widening, because it certainly wasn't his so that meant there was only one other persons it could possibly be, Hiro-san's.

He knew he shouldn't read his lovers diary, but the lock was undone and it had just been sitting out lost among the numerous piles of books that his dear Hiro-san had accumulated and not put back on their shelves.

Yet he couldn't resist opening to the first page, which was one blank sheet save for a square with inked vines and flowers etched into the corners. In the middle of the square was a single line and on that line written in beautiful kanji was the name Kamijou Hiroki. Stunned he mouthed the words silently, "It is Hiro-san's diary!"

Quickly he closed the book as though it had burnt his hands, tossing it back onto the coffee table where he had found it.

Yet as it hit the coffee table, it bounced off and onto the floor, the pages right side up and turning to a page about a month before his return home to his lover, Kamijou Hiroki, assistant professor of Mitsuhashi University's Literature Department. If anything he would have expected an entry about Professor Miyagi, still wondering at times if Hiroki _had_ gone out with him.

As he bent to pick the item back up, trying his best not to run his eyes over the words on the page, he failed as he caught sight of the kanji for _rape_.

Large hands trembled as deep blue eyes widened, the pupils dilating as the medical intern student gasped in pain as his gaze flew over the words on the page. It detailed the night Hiroki had left the University, only to be attacked by a number of his students, but having gotten them in the end, you just couldn't beat Kamijou the Devil.

What was even more painful was that after that incident there was entry after entry of bar scenes and pick-up lines, a few nights written where the men had gone all the way.

Yet all he could think was that he hadn't been there to protect Hiro-san, his lover, from the monsters who had attacked him even if he'd come out victorious, but not without being defiled.

His hands continue to shake, clicking the lock home on the diary and setting it down. No matter what had gone through Hiroki's head at that time and after, he was sure his sexual exploits afterward were to try and find some sort of vindication. Besides the words that he read after each entry were,

' _They may have my body, but they will never have my heart, for it belongs to only one, that idiot, Nowaki.'_

His hands clenched into fists at his sides. Tonight, when Hiro-san returned home they'd need to have a long talk. Then he would go hunt down those despicable young men and give them the beating they so obviously deserved, for it did not seem as though his Hiro-san had pressed charges and too much time had elapsed to do so.

He turned abruptly in the direction of the front door as he heard it creak open. He watched, his eyes narrowed, as the brunette he shared an apartment with, a bed with remove his coat, hat and scarf after putting his black briefcase down.

Beautiful cinnamon brown eyes slowly gazed up as Nowaki's socked feet came into view, his eyes were quickly averted upon meeting the deep blue of the taller mans.

Nowaki spoke first, without smiling, "Hiro-san, is there something you're hiding from me?"

The brunettes eyes widened, flying back to Nowaki's before once more abruptly turning away from him. "What makes you think there's something I'm hiding?" He asked as he removed first one shoe and then the other.

"You wont look at me and you've been extremely distant lately, despite us having made up, back in your work place's library."

Hiroki growled, lifting up a book and flinging it at Nowaki's head, which the young man by but four years used deflected from hitting him in the head by holding up his hand in self-defense. "I told you _not_ to bring that up!"

"But you _are_ keeping something from me, something that has to do with your _students_."

Hiroki turned wide eyes onto Nowaki, slowly gulping over the lump in his throat that had formed. He tried to laugh it off, "Y-you, what are you talking about?"

Impatiently the medical student tapped the toe of his right foot against the floor. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Hiro-san. Why didn't you tell me what happened while I was away?"

He watched as tears began to escape the corners of the prideful man's eyes, and Nowaki could do nothing but wrap his arms around him, running his hand through his hair again and again, trying to sooth his dearest person.

Nowaki whispered in Hiroki's ear, "It's okay Hiro-san," he was going to make them pay for the trauma they had caused his lover to suffer, whether or not Hiroki had talked himself somehow into believing he'd enjoyed it.


	3. Upset Discussions

The overly prideful man tried pushing away his giant of a boyfriend, glowering at him, "How the _fuck_ did you find out about _any_ of that!?" He couldn't allow himself the luxury of being so vulnerable, not even in front of the one he treasured. Besides that, there was only one way this idiot could possibly have gotten a hold of that particular information that he had wished no eyes to ever lay sight upon.

"You idiot! You read my diary! That's an invasion of privacy!" Yet as he struggled to get free of the strong arms which had wrapped around him, trying to comfort him he could not break free of their imprisonment.

It was not as though Nowaki didn't know that, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him and what he had found seemed so much worse than his beloved Hiro-san simply moving on from him to that professor whom he worked beneath while he had been away in America.

If only he'd never left, if only he'd returned home sooner, if only he _had_ kept in contact with his beloved Hiro-san, maybe those _criminals_ would not have had the opportunity to lay their vile mitts upon what was his.

They surely would pay the price for having hurt the one he held most dear in his heart, even though his gorgeous Hiro-san was trying to struggle free of his grip, he was unable to let go of him.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san," he brushed his lips tenderly over Hiroki's forehead, pressing a loving kiss between his furrowed brows when the brunette's head tilted back. "But I do not regret reading it, because you never would have told me, would you have?"

Russet irises glared up into loving though stern ocean blue. "It wasn't any of your business! You weren't here when it happened, it wasn't your fault!" His shoulders shook as tears continued to stream down his face his eyes growing red and puffy. "It was my fault! And I had an orgasm, more than one, doesn't that mean... I'm horrible? Why would you want to be with someone like me!?"

Nowaki pressed Hiroki's head into his chest, stroking up and down the shorter mans back, trying to soothe him. He nuzzled against the brunette's temple, leaving tiny little kisses around the area and whispering above his ear.

"Hiro-san, it wasn't your fault. You were a victim, just because you had an orgasm or felt any sort of pleasure what-so-ever still doesn't mean you're horrible." This was the very reason there were so many unreported rapes the world over, both male and female, because of the shame the victim felt. Yet one could not so easily control their body if it were stimulated correctly, but no still meant no, unless maybe it were some sort of kink played between partners with their mutual consent.

These students of Hiro-san's however, they had _not_ even been, any of them, his lover. Nor had they done that to his beautiful lover out of love for him.

"Damn it, Nowaki! How can you say that!?"

"Because as a Doctor, even if I'm still in training, I've learned a lot. What you're feeling is common among rape victims, to feel ashamed and defiled, but Hiro-san it wasn't as though you _asked_ them to fuck you."

Hiroki sniffled, other than when he was sick, he couldn't recall sniffling when he cried, not since he was a child. Yet, trembling in the circle of Nowaki's arms, his head resting against his lovers shoulder he whispered, "But after that, didn't you see the other entries?"

"Yes Hiro-san, and although I am upset by that, that you picked up other men at the local bars and club scenes, even giving sexual favors to your A+ students, I realize that it was in rebellion against the victimization that you suffered. Those students you had, whether or not you have them in any of your classes now or not, they will get their just desserts, for having done what they did to you."

Cinnamon brown eyes widened, mouth agape, gazing back up into eyes the depths and color of the ocean before snapping, "Are you stupid!? If you do that you could be locked away. Just let it go!"

"They could also try doing what they did to you to someone else Hiro-san."

At that Hiroki managed to free himself from Nowaki's embrace, only to grab the lapels of his lovers shirt, "Don't be an idiot! They could do the same to you, I don't want them anywhere near you!"

Nowaki smiled, no matter the situation, he could always count on his little Hiro-san to be fierce, especially for his size.

"It's nice that you're concerned for me Hiro-san," but his tone darkened his eyes narrowing as he took Hiroki by his wrists, "but I don't plan on getting put away, I'm only going to beat them up a little, maybe break a few bones and one by one they'll learn never to mess with my lover or me again."

Hiroki shook his head, right then his Nowaki was a bit frightening with that murderous glint in his eyes and how tightly he held his wrists.

He frowned, snapping, "Just let it be Nowaki! They're just some dumb kids, do you want to lose the chance for your medical lisence!?"

"Then what do you expect me to do, with them walking away scott-free?"

"I could still press charges!"

"How?" He glared down at Hiroki questioningly.

"I did see a doctor, but I wouldn't let her file the documents, but she said she'd keep them. The date and everything," his face flushed, "along with pictures, is all there... i-in-including," he gulped staring to the side down at the floor, "semen samples. A-after all, any one of them could have been HIV+ s-so I wanted to be tested. It was too early though, but she wouldn't let me leave until she had written everything down, had everything she needed."

As the man, four years his senior spoke, Nowaki's mind started turning. If Hiro-san would agree to standing up on trial to send those brutes to the penitentiary and they could get them into the one he'd been hearing about, they would suffer a much worse fate than what they had put his dear lover through.

"Unless you agree to press charges, to stand on trial against them Hiro-san, then I'll have no choice but to teach them a lesson myself."

"Can't we just fucking forget about it!? It's done and over with!"

Nowaki, growing irritated by the words spilling from his beloveds mouth, slammed his hand into the wall, barely a few millimeters from the side of Hiroki's head.

"Damn it Hiro-san! It's not over and done with, and I can't forget it and I have no doubt that you can't either! Not with whats written in your diary."

Wide eyes the color of burgundy wine blinked, Hiroki's voice sounding quite different from what the dark haired man usually heard, like the squeak of a mouse, but with a huskiness to it that was quite familiar, "Nowaki?"

"Hiro-san, I think you'd better get into the bedroom and lock the door behind you, because your pride has gone too far this time and its quite literally pissing me off!" Hiroki could only blink, never having heard Nowaki sound quite so violent, nor had he ever heard his lover of six years - if one counted the year the younger man had spent away in America - use the term pissed off in any context what-so-ever.

"Go!" the taller man growled at the shorter, pointing to their bedroom, "Go, unless you want me to fuck your brains out right here," he knew though that in the state his mind was in, it was quite possible he'd end up hurting the person he least wanted to harm in the entire world.

In an attempt to try and calm his angry lover, which was quite rare to see and had never been quite like now, Hiroki lifted one trembling hand to Nowaki's cheek only to have his wrist taken in a strong and bruising grip. Before he knew it, he'd been slammed down onto the couch with Nowaki's hands working on roughly removing his clothes from him, buttons flying everywhere.

He'd been warned, but because it was Nowaki, he thought, ' _I need to feel him... that he still wants me, after he read all that, learned all of that... even if it is in anger, but I want to feel owned completely - by him.'_ This was yet something else he could never bring himself to voice aloud to the man he loved.


	4. Worshipful Love

As the buttons flew, landing in some dark corner of the home they treasured, Hiroki shivered as he gazed up at Nowaki, how rare it was to see him so enraged. Yet, he wasn't frightened, because he doubted that, even in anger, Nowaki would hurt him.

His eyes, never left that treasured person of his, even lifting his hips to help him with the quick removal of his pants and boxer-briefs.

He needed to know, that no matter what, Nowaki loved him, despite his shame.

Soon, he felt those well known lips upon his own, a bit rough and though his hands went up around Nowaki's neck, they were soon taken and held above his head in one large hand.

Despite, wanting this, his body began to tremble as the scene began to flash before his eyes, of being held down, against his will. His vision began to blurr, mixing up this here and what had happened, back then.

Squeezing his eyes shut, tears slipped from the corners and he could taste them on his swollen lips.

He felt the loosing of the hold on his wrists and the loss of that warm mouth upon his and a gentle, concerned voice, calling his name.

"Hiro-san?"

Forgetting his pride, for the moment, his arms went back around Nowaki's neck as he buried his face against the hallow of the younger mans throat.

Then, around him, strong arms wrapped and pulled him closer, a light brush of lips over one of his temples.

"Hiro-san," the voice he so loved spoke his name again and soon, he was being rocked back and forth, like a child just awoken from some horrid nightmare, "it'll be okay Hiro-san. We'll get through this, together."

His hands curled into the material of his lovers shirt, Nowaki, always so gentle, so kind with him. His bouts of anger, never lasted long did they?

If only he could forget, but that was a memory that would forever mar him. "Nowaki, I'm unclean."

"Nonsense Hiro-san. It's not you who's unclean, its those bastards."

His Nowaki, had never been prone to insulting others nor swearing, but evidently, here was something that his lover could not forgive.

"I just wish, that you'd press charges against them."

Shivering at the very idea of even facing his assailants, he couldn't _not_ do as Nowaki suggested. What if they accosted others, but he feared not for himself, but for Nowaki's safety.

"I...I will Nowaki," damn his current weakness.

"I'm glad, Hiro-san. Justice needs to be served and even if it's scary, you're one of the strongest people I know. You're _my_ amazing Hiro-san, after all."

He pressed himself back, slightly, from the larger man, "Nowaki..."

Loving blue eyes, gazed into russet, "Yes, Hiro-san?"

"I...love you..." he dipped his head, quickly as he spoke that, heat rushing to his face, as usual.

Though he hadn't missed the beginning of that smile, his heart beating in trepidation and then in joy.

"I love you too Hiro-san," those words the other spoke, soothed him as he was hugged closer once again, against that warm, hard body.

He didn't ever wish to leave those arms, but eventually he'd have to. However, as long as they'd be waiting to hold him again, he could stand the temporary separation that their work caused.

"Nowaki...I'm cold..." he murmured, softly, gruffly against his lovers ear.

His brows furrowed as he frowned at Nowaki, the other ever so carefully picking him up, one arm beneath his ass another under his shoulder blades. "I'm not some princess Nowaki!" He growled.

Nowaki's response, was just to smile warmly at him. "I know Hiro-san, but you're a gorgeous prince."

Still scowling, he was carried into their bedroom and was gently set upon the bed.

He felt a dip on either side of him, as Nowaki knelt over him. One large hand gently caressed either side of his face and he watched as slowly, slowly, Nowaki bent his head down, to kiss, first his brow.

Hiroki remained quietly scowling as he listened to Nowaki speak and caress him with his mouth and hands.

"With my body," the younger spoke just before kissing each outer corner of the brunette's eyes.

"I thee worship," Hiroki shivered at that, as the warm hands of his beloved brushed down his neck and shoulders, the palms of which, stroked over his nipples. At that touch, his nipples tingled and he was unable to stifle a moan.

"As I have done before," the briefest of butterfly kisses could be felt against one of his cheeks and the warmth of Nowaki's breath against one corner of his mouth as he spoke those words.

"As I do now," their lips met, whilst Nowaki's hands trailed down further, fingertips moving back and forth across his naval.

More heat pooled in his loins as his muscles began to tense, his cock hardening and where Nowaki touched him, he swore his flesh quivered, most embarrassingly. His face burned with heat, both from his arousal and embarrassment.

That however, did not stop the man he most treasured in all the world over, from continuing.

"And as I shall continue to do so in future," for that, Nowaki had broken the tender kiss, leaving him wanting more.

"Don't tease me Nowaki!" He glowered up at him, averting his eyes, as he was loving what Nowaki was doing, but he also didn't want to be teased like so, his body aching for his lover to join his body with his. His lover, however, persisted on with what he'd wished to say.

"Always, Hiro-san, shall I love you," and once that was said, their mouths met once more, in a flurry of passion, of love as beneath Nowaki's persistent lips, his own parted to allow the younger mans tongue inside his mouth.

Their tongues sought out each other, to stroke and glide, twist and twirl in a longed for reunion.

Hiroki's arms snaked around Nowaki, his hands stroking up and down the others back, one of his hands gripping into dark, velvet like hair.

He groaned as their mouths parted, but for a moment, "You're wearing too many clothes!"

Nowaki, with a smirk, knelt back up and taking a hold of the hem of his shirt brought it up and over his head, throwing the shirt off to the side of the bed. Standing up, he unzipped his pants and quickly dispensed with both them and his boxers standing over Hiroki in nothing but what he'd been born in, nothing.

Russet eyes widened, but though his face was burning a vibrant red, he couldn't turn his head away from the magnificent sight before him. Nowaki's body was beautiful and how well he knew how well endowed the other was, both from each time they fucked, no, made love and each time he got to view his unclothed muscular physique.

Nowaki held down one hand to him, which he took and soon, Nowaki lay back down, over him, blanketing him with his warmth.

From out of a drawer beside their bed, Nowaki found a bottle of KY-Jelly and generously slicked his fingers with it.

Hiroki, knowing what was coming, spread his legs, holding his hands beneath each of his knees and closed his eyes, not wanting to watch this.

It was so intimate, yes, but also highly embarrassing. However, without this preparation, he knew how painful it might be and with how truly well endowed Nowaki was, if they weren't careful, his lover could easily tear him. Sometimes, he was surprised he hadn't done so already.

A moan erupted from his vocals, slipping past his lips as he felt Nowaki's fingers slowly entering his ass, stroking him, light twirling around and around inside his hole. His muscles tightened around Nowaki's fingers and then released, over and over again.

His eyes fluttered, as he felt the brush of lips against his inner thighs, a large warm hand, grasping his cock and the flick of the tip of Nowaki's tongue over the slit at the tip of his cock's head.

"You're already dripping Hiro-san, I love your taste."

His eyes rounded, upon hearing that, yet, before he could do anything, other than growl, warningly, "Nowaki," the younger removed his fingers from inside the older, a 'pop' sounding and Nowaki positioned himself between his legs.

"Are you ready, Hiro-san?" the dark haired man asked, whilst nudging the head of his cock against Hiroki's entrance.

Hiroki moaned, arching his body to Nowaki, "Yes, damn it!"

"Together, Hiro-san, we become _one_ flesh."

He saw then, Nowaki's smile as those hands took hold of his waist and slowly, thrust inside him, inch by inch, till he was filled by the best damn cock in the world.

"Nnnhnnn, Nowaki."

Nowaki bent down, to brush another kiss across his mouth, before he began moving, thrusting deeper and deeper, faster and faster.

As his lover moved, his own hands went to wrap around his cock, his hands stroking up and down his hardened length.

The room was filled with loud moans, grunts and groans, until both came, simultaneously. It was, quite rare, to come at the same exact time, but when they did, it was so fucking amazing, not that he'd ever say that out loud.

Once Nowaki had slipped out from inside of him, he felt safe and secure in the circle of Nowaki's arms.

This was his one true love and for him, he'd do anything, even face those monsters in court.

He smiled, briefly at the feel of Nowaki brushing yet another kiss across his forehead, before beginning to fall asleep, the last thing he heard, that night were the three greatest words in the universe.


	5. Gathering Evidence

Nervously, he glanced at Nowaki. He didn't really feel up to doing this, but neither did he want his lover to go out and murder the culprits. Not because they didn't deserve it, but because Nowaki could be persecuted for doing so as two wrongs never made a right. Not since feudal times anyway where it was an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.

He felt slightly comforted, by the gentle squeeze on his shoulder from Nowaki's hand as he was called in to see the doctor who'd seen him after that horrific incident.

"Kamijou-kun, I'm glad to see you." She looked up at Nowaki, "And who might you be?"

Nowaki, without hesitation, wrapped his arms around Hiroki, "I'm Hiro-san's lover."

Embarrassed, Hiroki hissed out between his teeth, "Nowaki!"

The doctor giggled, smiling softly at the pair of them. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone."

Glancing at her clipboard, she asked, "No, Kamijou-kun, what is the reason for your visit?"

Uncomfortably, he shifted one foot and the other about, gazing at the floor. This wasn't something he liked to talk about, even if these two knew all about what had happened to him.

"I'd... like a copy of the files from before."

"You've finally decided to press charges, Kamijou-kun?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Good for you! There are not many men who have the courage to stand up for themselves when it comes to cases like this. So many aren't reported, but if they were I would hope it would help the real numbers to go down. It's the same for women. Not everyone reports being raped and even fewer prosecute."

Hiroki felt flush and leaned back against Nowaki, trembling in his embrace.

This was more difficult than he'd thought it'd be, but what Nowaki had mentioned before, kept him determined to see this through. He'd hate to think, that because of him and his damn pride, that someone else might be targeted by the scumbags who'd violated him.

' _If not for Nowaki, I don't think I would ever have believed that I too, wasn't somehow at fault._

_Is it possible, to love him more than I already do, to love him so much that I cannot any longer possibly contemplate a life without him in it?'_

The year Nowaki had been away from him, had been a disaster, but now that they were together again, he could not bare to be parted from him.

The doctor turned to leave the room. "I'll return soon with the files you need. If there's anything beyond that, that I can do for you, please let me know."

Once the doctor had left and closed the door, Nowaki turned him around and leaned down to brush a kiss over his brow.

"After this, we'll go to a law office."

"I don't think I'll really be able to afford a lawyer."

"Didn't your childhood friend, Usami-sensei attend Teito University for Law?"

Hiroki blinked, "He did, but, he never became a lawyer."

"So, he never passed the bar?"

"Well... he did, but he's not a practicing lawyer. He's an author instead."

"Still, we could ask him, couldn't we?"

Hiroki's brows furrowed as he scowled, "No! He doesn't have to know about this."

However, when Nowaki pointed out, "But Hiro-san, a case like this, even if we try to keep it from the media, it has a way of leaking out."

Gentle hands caressed his cheeks, forcing him to look up into the worried, but loving ocean blue eyes that always cut him to the quick.

"This is not the time to allow pride to get in the way Hiro-san. Until they have been put behind bars, I don't think you'll be able to be your usual self. Neither of us will be at ease, not until charges have been pressed against them. Not until the world realizes, that a man can suffer so and be able to do something about it, without ridicule."

Hiroki felt his eyes beginning to water, "It's just... so difficult Nowaki."

The tender touch of firm loving lips pressing against his own, somehow managed to give him strength to continue with their plans.

"I know, Hiro-san, but you are a man filled with pride. So, if you pride yourself on anything, pride yourself on being one of the few who wont back down and allow them to hurt you. Think of this as a challenge for yourself and the good of society. Let them know that there are monsters lurking, not only in the dark or in the shadows, but also in plane sight."

He realized Nowaki was trying to encourage him, to lend strength to him. He just didn't know how far it would take him. Yet as long as his lover were there to stand beside him, he had strength aplenty to carry on.

Weakly, he rest his forehead against Nowaki's shoulder. "You know me far too well."

"Is that not because I love you so much Hiro-san, that above all things in this world, you are what is important to me. More important than even myself?"

Hiroki continued to hide his face from Nowaki's view, against the taller mans shoulder. He hadn't thought it was possible to love Nowaki anymore than he already did. But every day, every moment like the one they were sharing had him loving him even more than before.

' _At this rate, I'll never be able to live without him. And I don't want to. Without Nowaki... it wouldn't work, because it has to be him. No one else will do, because I'll never love like this again.'_

Just when he was tilting his head back to speak, the doctor walked in and giggled.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Quickly, Hiroki turned, his face as red as a beet, "No, you weren't interrupting anything."

Nowaki, behind him, just smiled, watching him with adoring eyes.

The doctor clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "Well, that's too bad then. I love seeing two people so madly in love with each other, that they don't mind showing it even in a doctors examination room."

What Nowaki said next had Hiroki wanting to find something to pick up and throw at him!

"As a doctor in training, if I weren't going for pediatrics, I'd have liked to be able to be a doctor that could give Hiro-san a full physical."

The doctor's eyes widened and she smiled, "As long as you're both consenting adults, I see no harm in you playing that out back home. You don't need to be a real doctor to play doctor and patient, or doctor and nurse."

Nowaki's eyes seemed to sparkle, or maybe it was only his imagination.

The only thought which crossed his mind, was that this woman was a pervert and that Nowaki was an idiot!

He blinked when a folder was presented to him, held out by the doctor.

"What's this?"

"This is the documentation of your assault. I wrote down everything you told me. This includes your emotions at the time as well as the pictures I had to take to place them on file in case they were ever needed for evidence."

With trembling fingers, Hiroki took the offered folder and bowed to the doctor. "Thank you."

Nowaki too, bowed and thanked the woman.

Nowaki held out his hand to Hiroki, "Hiro-san, why don't you let me hold onto that for you, so you don't drop them."

He'd been about to snap, 'No,' but refrained as he noticed himself how shaken up he was. Were the folder to fall, the contents might spill out for anyone to see. So, reluctantly, he handed the folder to Nowaki.

As they got into their rental car, which Nowaki had insisted on, he felt numbness creeping in on him. The events of that horrific day running again and again through his head.

His heart, felt as though he'd been running a marathon after a bout of anemia.

His breathing became labored, his fingers digging into his knees.

Tears blurred his vision just as they arrived at Akihiko's apartment.

Nowaki turned to look at Hiroki and noticing he was entering into a panic attack, he had no choice but to slap him.

"Hiro-san!"

Hiroki blinked, gasping as he lifted a hand to his cheek and glared at Nowaki.

"What the hell was that for you asshole!?"

Nowaki exhaled slowly and explained, "You were becoming hysterical Hiro-san. That state of mind is dangerous. I did not wish to hurt you, because that is the last thing I would ever want to do. I'm sorry that I had to hit you, but I cannot be sorry that I did, least you should have hurt yourself. People have been known to go into cardiac arrest, because of these kinds of attacks as they raise their blood pressure. I hope you'll forgive me, Hiro-san."

Hiroki glowered as he lowered his gaze to the large hand which now rested on his thigh.

"No, I'm sorry. You're only trying to protect me. I was just startled. You've never hit me before, but you wouldn't do so unless it was important." Beside's, Nowaki often took his abuse. That was something he had to stop, because he didn't want to ever lose him. He was amazed that Nowaki had put up with it for so long and still did.

Nowaki smiled softly at him and undid his seat belt before getting out to help him out of the car.

"I'll be sure to make it up to you later, Hiro-san."

It was not Akihiko who answered the door, but one familiar green eyed youth.

Hiroki blinked, wondering what one of his students was doing there.

Superstitiously, he glanced at the address, but there was no mistaking the place, it was Akihiko's dwelling.

Misaki seeing him, gasped and was about to slam the door in their faces, when a shirtless silver haired man came up behind him.

Hiroki watched as Akihiko placed an arm around Misaki's waist.

"Who is it Misaki?"

Hiroki frowned, but when Akihiko looked up from staring down at the young man, Akihiko stared at him.


End file.
